Pooh's Adventures of Cars/Transcript
This is the transcript to Pooh's Adventures of Cars. Transcript Prologue * (One day in the Hundred Acre Wood, Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Alex, Twilight, Tommy, and the others are cleaning up Skull.) * Piglet: Pooh, what are you doing? *'Winnie the Pooh': You see Piglet, We thought we could clean up around Skull. *'Brock': Right, besides it's for a good reason. *'Tigger': cough Too bad Mewtwo and the others are off on a mission. While we stay here cleaning this place up. *'Christopher Robin': I know but once they get back. They'll be surprised. *'Buzzie': Yeah. *'Korra': Thanks for coming over and helping us clean up around here everyone. *'Skipper': It was our pleasure Korra. *'Tommy Oliver': Yeah we could use some extra help. *'Twilight Sparkle': Looking good, everypony! Let's keep this magical makeover moving! *'Rainbow Dash': You got it! *'Mako': Thanks for coming over Twilight so you and your friends can help us. *'Asami Sato': with Mako. Yes, they've been amazing. a hand up with praise. Such tireless workers. *'Twilight Sparkle': Oh well, it was our pleasure, good thing we asked the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Shining Armor and Cadance for help. *'Mako': Trust me, it could've been worse. *'Princess Cadance': No problem, we're just glad to help. *'Spike the Dragon': Good old Spike is here, ready to do his part! *'Piglet': You know when you get use to it. Cleaning Skull up isn't all that hard. *'Rabbit': Sure, as long as we get it all done. *'Piglet': In that case I'll just do some dusting around here. *(Piglet grab the feather duster to do some dusting on top the shelfs but it was too high) *'Piglet': Oh my, there's certainly are a lot of dust. felt something was lifting him up Whoa! *'Littlefoot': giggles It's only me Piglet. I thought you can use a boost. *'Piglet': Oh, thank you Littlefoot. It is awfully hard to reach the tippity top when you're so very small. *'Pinkie Pie': A little more to the left! No, the other left! quickly Awesome! That's perfect right where it is! On to the next painting! *'Spike the Dragon': You sure you don't need any help? *'Applejack': Nah, that's okay. *'Pinkie Pie': quickly We have everything under control! *'Spike the Dragon': Dash? *'Rainbow Dash': I'm good! *'Spike the Dragon': sighs Isn't there anything I can help you with, Twilight? *'Kimberly Hart': Don't worry Spike we can handle it. *'Twilight Sparkle': I think she's right. It looks like we've got it, Spike. Looking great, everypony! *'Zhane': Think you can help me out here Starlight? *'Starlight Glimmer': Sure thing Zhane. *'Ducky': By the way, I just love your new look of your mane. It is a whole lot better than your old look. Yep, yep, yep! *'Petrie': Me too Starlight. *'Starlight Glimmer': Aw, I'm glad you liked it, Ducky and Petrie. *'Zazu': Twilight, I know Starlight just became your student and all. But do you think it's a good idea to bring her here after all the trouble she caused? *'Twilight Sparkle': I appreciate your concern, Zazu. But trust me, with me as her teacher she can learn friendship lessons, so I can report them to Princess Celestia. Remember the same we helped Sunset Shimmer? *'Zazu': sighs Of course you're right Twilight. *'Eeyore': She won't be so bad, once we get to know her. After this whole time traveling experience. *'Rabbit': Don't remind me Eeyore, because the last thing I want is to travel back in time and re-changed history. *'Skipper': Time travel, all you want is to slap a hippy, but all you'll get is chaos in Equestria. *'Private': Although, I do admit I would like to see it myself. *'Kowalski': I would like to try it too! *'Kronk': Can we give it a try? *'Bolin': Sure like to see what the past looks like. *'Twilight Sparkle': Absolutely not! Time travel is not something to be messed with. *'Starlight Glimmer': (from a distance) Um, I hear everything you all said from over here! *'Bolin': Ooh sorry, didn't mean it Starlight. *'Korra': This whole thing is in the past Bolin. Bolin on the shoulder. Come on. *'Bolin': Oh okay. Is that a good thing? *'Korra': Depends who you ask. *'Grandpa Longneck': *'Grandma Longneck': * *(Spike is now seen sadly walking into Donatello's lab ) * Pooh and his friends meet Lightning McQueen for the first time McQueen, Pooh and all his friends first meet Mater "Best Friends Until The End of Time" * * Twilight Sparkle: I wish that Celestia was here to see how strong friendships can be when we trust each other and work together! You've all taught me so much. * Tigger: Well that's what we're always here for Twily-Girl! * Ash Ketchum: And we'll do the same thing with Lightning * Ducky: Oh I believe it, yep, yep, yep. * Tommy Oliver: So we're gonna do it? * Korra: Yeah, let's do it! *'Sparkle' Friendship used to make me so queasy, queasy But you made it all so easy, easy Now I don't have to say what I'm thinking You already know without even blinking *'Applejack' You guys are the apple of my eye *'Dash' The race that doesn't end in a tie *'Pie' You are the funnel cake at my fair *'Fluttershy' The warm hug of a fuzzy bear Category:Transcripts